User talk:D1g/archive
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucky's Bounty Board page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 22:45, February 26, 2010 is it your idea to change the mission categories or are you working for someone? 20:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's my idea. Every wiki has such a great navigation. for example We have 1000 articles, of which about 200 missions. They should be carefully cataloged. D1g 20:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Do not take on such a massive undertaking without consulting anyone first. We see it as trolling. Whatever you do on other wikis, you do on other wikis, but do not think those concepts are applied to this wiki as well. 23:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, but the majority adheres to the principle "discussion after the change", even in such a batch revisions. So you can do here to make a vote or how you have here is this happening?D1g 07:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :when you are unblocked, i invite you to make your revisions along side the standing format. so dont remove any categories just add yours and wee'll see how that looks. also would you explain "discussion after the change" for me please? it sounds like we would talk about changing something after its been changed and that cant be right, can it? 07:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) oh, and which majority is that anyway? ::You understand everything correctly. The explanation for this may be the... The discussion makes sense only if it goes against tradition. D1g 08:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Without deletions it will be much harder to do... Anyway i'll try. D1g 08:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::You still don't seem to understand. You are removing the mission templates and categories and replacing them with your own. Cease and desist or you will be banned. 18:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did not delete any template. You feel the difference between delete and move? You know my plans?D1g 18:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know your plans. And sorry for the mistake on template removing, my bad. But you are still removing the Scavenger Missions category and replacing it with Side Missions. Stop it. 18:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Let's do anything in same manner, ok? Template:The_Circles missions have no special category, just template (Template:The_Circles) on each page. Hidden Journals (Hidden_Journal:_The_Arid_Badlands, ...) have no category, no template. I will make template later. So we have 5 missions groups vs 1 Scavenger Missions. Now my decision is obvious, isn't it? D1g 18:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, now it sounds dumb. You decide to get ALL missions under the Side Missions category, and delete all other categories, instead of making other specific categories like Scavenger Missions to add to the pages? ::::::::If you are interested to save this category, so take care of Hidden Journals and Circles have had their own category. It does not matter whether there is a category for these articles. The main thing that category were all at once or there was not one. Understand? D1g 19:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I do not understand the Engrish. Please explain exactly what you're saying, because I have no idea. 19:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, but I still learning English. We have no Category:Circle of Death, Category:Circle of Slaughter, Category:Hidden Journal, but we have Category:Circle_of_Duty_missions (my wrong) and Category:Scavenger_Missions. So what do you want? Remove 2 or add 3? D1g 19:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Neither could I, poor english...., anyways im just trying to wrap my head around the whole thing, were your chnges really necessary or did you just have spare time on your hands? J-NoX :::::::If you're going to take endless hours of time to remove two and add 1, just add 3. It's a lot simpler and easier, and it's exactly what we told you to do in the first place. You're telling me you did not want to do what the mods told you to do, right? 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Enough words. Create them now or I'll do them later. D1g 19:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::1. Sorry for the infrequent responses. 2. This is not a debate. You were specifically told not to delete the categories, but just add yours, and you did not heed the warning. I would advise you to re-add all the deleted categories to the pages you took them from, and then you can continue with what you were doing. 20:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::im going to ask you to stop and sandbox your edits for a while. you are trying to do with your infobox what is just as easily done with categories. in some cases its working well, in others not so much so. try again in a few days. 00:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You are talking about tiny edits? Too many work, sure i make some mistakes. Sorry! D1g 00:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm blocked? What did I done? Reason? Failure to comply what? I have done everything what Fenrakk101 had asked. D1g 00:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, you didn't. You completely disregarded both me and Dr. F and continued with your actions. If you don't realize how, maybe you should actually read our comments. Maybe you can take your spare time and enjoy the actual game a bit, since you had so much time to spend. 00:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Zulu not a single complaint! whatever your doing differently keep it up. good job. 02:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) - oops! 02:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Missions Why are you removing all the categories from the DLC3 missions? It just looks like a mess we'll end up cleaning up. 00:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :My vision that locations and missions should have same category stucture. Lest there be one article in thousands of categories at once.D1g 00:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Or thousands of articles in one category. Your 'cision' does not amuse us. Did you notice the site notice after we banned you? You cannot change the formatting of the wiki, which is clearly what you are doing. You were banned for trying to fulfill your 'visions'. I understand what you are trying to do, and we will not entertain it. Stop it now. 01:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The fact that this is not your wiki or Dr. Clayton Forrestor. Only the two of you are worried, did not notice? Vicki implies that if someone wants to make a change - he does it, but does not ask permission. D1g 01:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your point of view nearly made me laugh. Me and Dr. F are administrators, and it is our job to keep the members in-line. Nobody has an issue with it because we are dealing with the issue. And you make changes, but you do not take on these major projects. Like I said, you cannot change the formatting of the wiki, which is exactly what you were doing. ::It's not YOUR wiki either. 01:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure. Since we're both so right, explain to me why there are categories of Category: Zones and Category: Locations? What is the difference? It is normal that one article have one category and another have different category? :::::Give me an example. And do make these points earlier; your vagueness makes us lose confidence in your point of view. 01:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I already wrote about this on my page. Long time before. User:D1g#Current_work_D1g D1g 01:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Zones are larger areas of Pandora. Like how the Rust Commons is pretty much East and West Rust Commons, Earl's Scrapyard, New Haven, etc. the Arid Badlands includes the Arid Badlands, Arid Hills, Skag Gully, etc. Locations are Skag Gully, New Haven, etc. There is indeed a difference. 01:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::LOL The Salt Flats in Zones and Locations. What do you say? Captain logic? D1g 01:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The Salt Flats includes both the location and the surrounding area LOL :::::::Like how the Arid Hills is considered part of the Arid Badlands. It might not make sense to you, but don't question it. 01:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::...and in same time Jakobs Cove is location. Huh?D1g 01:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::"Jakobs Cove is the name give to the zone and the town in the center of the zone" - THE VERY FIRST LINE OF THE ARTICLE. 01:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I saw that. CHECK CATEGORIES AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE.D1g 01:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Add a Zones category to it then. If you see weird shit like that, fix it, but don't change all the location pages in the process. Sorry for that misunderstanding. ::::::::::No problem. It is better I will not touch your "zones", because I do not understand them. Becouse i think locations is enough. Zones looks are too far-fetched for me. Therefore I ask. Please check for the correct category for all locations. Because Jakobs Cove is not the only one. D1g 01:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks you. 01:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) i am glad that we seem to have an accord. now d1g, i see where you are going with this however comma i must ask you (again) not to delete catagories and/or links from pages. this is why you were blocked the first two times. i asked you then and again i ask you now, please make your changes leaving categories and links intact. this is to maintain the integrity of the wiki while you change things in the background. when your task is complete we can all have a heyday deleting links/categories/and the whole archaic structure of the wiki which has served well and fine up until now. again, i understand what it is you are trying to do _and_ the wiki should remain usable whilst you are doing it. thank you. 02:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Now why are you removing the achievements categories? 19:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I delete categories, which were set manually. All of these articles already have their own category. They do not need to set manually. They are taken from the template.D1g 20:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :For FUTURE edits. It is easier to fix one page template than 80 articles? Really? D1g 20:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, you're saying the template gives the page the Achievements category? 20:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: What you're doing only applies to the Borderlands achievements in the template. The DLC achievements will need the manual category. 20:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of these four: Borderlands achievements, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot achievements, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx achievements, The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned achievements. Depending on the addon. ::::Not only for Borderlands achievements. It's absolutely automated now. Check dlc param in the template. ::::::I won't. I trust you to know what you're dong. 20:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :strangely i think he/she does. so long as no links are broken the template(s) seem(s) to work well. 20:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Category:Borderlands achievements, Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot achievements, Category:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx achievements, Category:The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned achievements. You can check it. Template:Achievements. D1g 20:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::For future reference, is it a he or a she? 20:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is so important? Suppose it's he. D1g 20:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::thank you for the reference links. gender is immaterial, i believe fen was asking to prevent impolitic conversation usage. 20:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Impolitic conversation usage? Don't hurt the kids, man 20:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kids? Where? :) D1g 20:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category: Add-on Content Seeing that you've removed the Category:Add-on_Content tags from the main DLC pages, there are only two pages left in it, Add-on content and Download. This effectively makes the category redundant. Category:AoC --> AoC; what?! Now I understand that there are already categories for the three DLCs, but they are add-on content as well, and should be classified as such, not just their categories but their main pages as well. (The respective achievement, location and mission pages may need more than one categorization.) What say you? --Nagamarky 23:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :It seems redundant since we have only 3 DLC. What will happen if there are more? As for additional categories, do not think that's really necessary. Check out these articles, they all use different templates, which are well refer to the main articles. Better to fix templates, than to edit a page by hand. D1g 14:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Category Removal I see you've just removed a number of locations from the Locations category, stating, "is locations subcategory" in the update note. That makes no sense. All of those locations were both locations AND Fast Travel Outposts, irrespective of one being a subset of the other, and should be categorised as such. -- WarBlade 02:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I feel the difference between fast travel stations and locations. But real reason of moving is that current "Locations" category should be have different name, See here. D1g 02:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::What difference? A case example is Underpass. It is a Location. It is also a Fast Travel Outpost. It is also a Catch-A-Ride Station. You've just decided that it can't be a Location, because it is a Fast Travel Outpost. And yet it is a location within Borderlands, so it's only a matter of time before someone reverts what you've done, or unknowingly edits Locations back in anyway. -- WarBlade 03:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean every Fast Travel Outpost is location but not vice versa. If location have Fast Travel Outpost it is Fast Travel Outpost = subset of locations. There is no articles in Category:Fast Travel Outposts wich are not locations. So whats wrong? D1g 03:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::What's wrong is you're making a mess. Right now I see a Category:Zones with only seven articles in it. And this is after pointing out the locations that you've removed from Category:Locations. Can you please stop touching the categories? -- WarBlade 11:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Then add a Fast Travel Locations category to all the locations with Fast Travel Stations, but do NOT remove relevant categories. 11:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks He D1g, just waanted to say thanks for your help in fixing up "The Ridgeway" article. Im still pretty new at this but im trying to put as much important info as I can. Woohooyeee 08:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Woohooyeee This area being available... "This area being available after (insert missions name)". I see you've gone all over the wiki dropping this statement on a number of articles. It makes no sense. Aside from being a grammatical nightmare it appears that you might be trying to repeat the "unlocked by" statement already covered in the info box. Can you please stop doing this. You're creating another mess. -- WarBlade 20:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Can you answer to my question before revert edits? Check your talk page. Why you didn't removed this note? D1g 22:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I have given you answers. The trouble is you don't understand the answers. You also don't understand what you've written in the first place. This problem extends to the questions you ask, to the point that I can barely understand what it is that you're asking. So what I'm asking you now is that you stop adding this "Area being available" statement everywhere, and let other editors clean up the mess without reverting our repairs. -- WarBlade 22:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I repeat. Why you didn't removed this note? D1g 22:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Previous mission and which mission unlocks it is the same thing in Borderlands. Next mission does not mean which mission it unlocks; Next Mission involves storyline missions. 22:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::But i have done mod mission templete specially for that. To specify not just next storyline mission, but and side missions too. This is not reflected in wiki. What is wrong here? D1g 22:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand that. But tell me: If it has the information in the box, why add it to the Notes section? 22:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::For cross-linking. Visit now Lost Cave page. Imagine that you are never played BL before. How do you must to know that this location will be available in moment X? But if we put note about The Piss Wash Hurdle at Lost Cave page it will be nice and clear. Isn't? D1g 22:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Isn't that what "Previous Mission" is for? 22:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. Previous Mission is for connecting mission with another mission (in order appearance). We have no "Previous Mission" at Lost cave page, right? There is different template here, location template. I'm trying reflect relationship between missions and locations (not mission-mission). There is no template for that. Thats why i placed this in notes. D1g 22:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Areas are not "unlocked", zones are. (a;lso resetting tab level) 22:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :That's no matter. It's zone or area... You can't travel here untill moment X. D1g 22:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So, it would make more sense to have the "Unlocked" bit on the Zone page, not an area page. Thus, Lost Cave should not have that little tidbit. 22:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe. WarBlade just removed my note, without placing it at zone page. I say maybe becouse you can visit area page, without visiting Zone page. This way our interesting fact will be lost. D1g 23:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You lost me. 23:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Huh? It doesn't make sense for me where fact will specified. Just don't remove it, it is not "pointless" as warblade said. D1g 23:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not pointless, but misplaced. 23:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well. Now tell him that. He thinks that everything said. D1g 23:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::What happen to grammar late? 23:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean? D1g 23:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Your grammar sucks today. 23:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It always sucks D1g 23:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) and furthermore . . . . missions becoming available at/after _belongs_ in notes. the words you are looking for d1g i suggest are: "becomes available". as in mission X becomes available after completing this mission. areas becoming available _belongs_ in connections (a too little used heading in my opinion). as in claptrap/sign in SE (southeast) connects to dread haven. d1g we know your english is limited and we're all impressed with what you have accomplished BUT please ask for help on these things. when someone says "we can't understand you" _stop_! get some clarification and then move forward. this charging ahead full speed when people are trying to talk to you is fruitless. this wiki is a group effort and if you dont want to be part of the group and write an entire wiki yourself go do it elsewhere. please test your ideas on a page or two and if noone complains proceed, otherwise _i_ would much rather ban you for a year and watch for your crusades popping up on another account. i grow ever so weary of defending you d1g so please give us (or at least me) a break and learn to play well with others. 02:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Dread haven? DLC4 YEAH! :Also, you do realize that italics are like this, right? 03:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::yes, thank you. d1g i believe the new haven bounty board requires the power to be turned on. is this not so? 06:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::That is. You are WRONG. These 3 missions available earlier. After you enter new heaven for first time, you can run to bounty board and it will be working. And you just removed it, without asking me. D1g 12:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Big Game Hunter Don't you unlock Big Game Hunter after Getting Lucky? : No, it ok. After Leaving Fyrestone, Ernest Whitting gives to you 2 missions: Big Game Hunter, Getting Lucky. D1g 12:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, just checking. 12:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm pretty damn sure Moth to a Flame is not available immediately once you get to New Haven. I'm probably being paranoid again, so I'll check and see what Youtube has for me. 12:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was surprised too. But it is fact, bounty board is avaible immediately after you enter new heaven.D1g 12:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know it is, but I do believe you unlock those quests some time after you come in. Gimme a minute and I'll have a final answer. 12:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, I was just being paranoid. 12:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Paranoia is useful when you need reliable facts. D1g 12:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::True that. 12:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Missions Flow One issue with the missions flow. That is, for example, you have to accept The Next Piece quest to unlock trash coast and the side missions, but you don't have to complete it. 12:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Is T.K. O.K.? after Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse We'll add a note. 13:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:R.C. East Or take a screenshot of you in Krom's Canyon while the Seek out Tannis quest is active. 15:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvb2EyvlOyc D1g 16:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Duly noted. 16:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So what? Do you agree that Meet 'Crazy' Earl is not required to travel here? D1g 16:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's pretty much what you just proved, is it not? 16:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, of course. Just want to clarify. D1g 16:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha! I was forgotten about my note. Looks like these missions availabile earlier, after Power To The People. D1g 17:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Middle Of Nowhere: Investigate Stop vandalising all the articles that reference the mission provider of this mission please. Helena Pierce provides the mission. -- WarBlade 22:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Helena Pierce provides the mission. You are big liar. Helena is not appear is that mission. D1g 22:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) And D1g, though you said to see Talk:Why Are They Here?, on that page you agreed that having the mission provider was more helpful. Nobody will be helped by knowing where to turn it in. -- 22:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : You know what? Helena Pierce never appear in this mission. This mission appear then you pass near Mr. Johns. And you turn it to Mr. Johns. So where was Helena is that mission? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfFycT8teyc D1g 22:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No, when you got near him you finished it, as you finished one of the requirements. Helena Pierce gives you the mission. I assume you picked it up along with another mission and didn't realize it, but I can confirm you get it from Helena Pierce. Also, her name is right there in your video at the top of the description. -- 22:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :You do not believe me... I will make video. Specially for you and WarBlade. And you never see Helena.D1g 22:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. Make a video of your quest log without the mission at all. Then, obtain the mission and show your quest log again. What you did in the previous video was show the quest existing in your log, and then showing the completed mission. -- 22:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol. Okay. At least you did not call me a vandal. D1g 22:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, her name is right there in your video at the top of the description. Pff. In Why Are They Here? you have Fyrestone Bounty Board at the top of the description too. But Bounty Board will never gives it to you. D1g 22:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) File:HPInvestigate01.png Well... I see the words "Helena Pierce". -- WarBlade 22:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Read Talk:Why Are They Here?. D1g 22:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Why Are They Here? has "Fyrestone Bounty Board" listed. Middle Of Nowhere No More: Investigate has "Helena Pierce" listed. What's your point? -- WarBlade 22:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Finally, you read it. Why Are They Here? will NEVER given by Fyrestone Bounty Board. Middle Of Nowhere No More: Investigate will NEVER given by Helena Pierce. Point is specify thing that gives you mission. In Why Are They Here? that is NOT Fyrestone Bounty Board (recorder, as we think). In Middle Of Nowhere No More: Investigate that is NOT Helena Pierce (Mr. Johns). D1g 22:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I read it before. "Point is specify thing that gives you mission." Wrong. The mission provider is listed in the mission log. Use that, not the physical object (as in the case of the ECHO Recorder). The mission provider in that other mission is technically the bounty board. The mission provider for "Investigate" is Helena Pierce. -- WarBlade 22:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well read talk page again. Becouse im agree with Fenrakk101 here. Imagine that you are borderlands noob. You first entered game world at the first time. You are using our wiki as handbook and want to complete all missions in the game. At moment X you decide finish all missions given by bounty board. One by one you complete every mission except "Why Are They Here?". Even after you have finished game, "Bring The Vault Key To Tannis" will be completed and you never know about this mission. Becouse its given not by bounty board. D1g 22:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's an anomaly. Why Are They Here? is given by a recorder, but lists the Bounty Board (where you turn it in). Middle Of Nowhere No More: Investigate is given my Helena Pierce, and lists Helena Pierce. It's like the plural of "skag" being "skag" or "skags" randomly. It's a mistake on the programmers'/designers' parts, but you do get the mission from Pierce. I can guarantee you that. Aside from the very obvious "Miss Helena sent ya" seen here. -- 23:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You were wrong. See bellow. D1g 12:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Middle of Nowhere No More/whatever is given by Pierce. You turn in at the Middle o Nowhere bounty board. 22:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You were wrong. See bellow. D1g 12:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : As i said, Helena Pierce NEVER appear in this mission. Since no one believe that... Here is video proof, 2 parts (thank you fraps!): uno dos D1g 12:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bro, but Helena Pierce gives that mission, period. You get it directly from talking to her. All that video showed was the player talking to Johns first, without checking out the bounty board, so they were unabe to turn the mission in. He does give the subsequent Fuses mission, however.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 13:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Watch video again. Again and again. Watch it million times in row. There is no mission before Mr. Johns, that mean no one gives it to you. After i talked to Mr. Johns, it appper. So this mission it given by Mr. Johns. D1g 13:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I suppose you're right, as pertains to the video. However, it is likely only the PC version that does that. I play on XBOX, and I've played through the game 5 times now, and the mission has always come from Helena Pierce. I think she gives it to you after you turn in the "Jack's Other Eye" quest. :Maybe its given by Helena Pierce xboxed version but PC have situation that i just showed. Can you run check this fact(glitch?) on xbox? Here is tip for you: complete all missions before The Next Piece (see Walkthrough). After Hair Of The Dog turn in teleport to Middle of Nowhere. Thats all my secret. D1g 13:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to do Jack's Other Eye, she'll give it to you after some point I do't recall just now. I haven't seen the videos yet, but I'm about to. 14:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :You showed that you glitched the game. You opened the menu and showed that you had not gotten the quest, yet still turned in. The quest is given legitimately by Pierce. 14:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::What? D1g 15:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::In the first one, you opened the mission log and showed that you hadn't accepted the quest, yet you still turned it in. That's a glitch. You get the quest correctly from Pierce, and we don't encourage glitching here, so your "proof" proved nothing. 15:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm blind. Can you mark "the quest, yet you still turned it in" on screen please? D1g 15:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Wait, I made a mistake. You can get the quest from both Mr, Johns AND Pierce?? 15:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Also, if you don't believe the quest SHOULD come from Pierce, notice it says in the quest "Mr. Johns found". You shouldn't exactly need to "find" someone you spoke to. 15:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::AGHHHR. Again, n-st time.Why Are They Here? is not given by bb (as listed), it's given by recorder. The same is here. Middle Of Nowhere: Investigate is given by Mr. Johns not Helena (as listed). But in MoN:Investigate you even turn in that mission to Mr. Johns. Helena never appear here. Questions? D1g 15:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Helena also gives you the quest. I've gotten it from her every time. Johns can give you the quest too, but did you read the quest description? It should come from Pierce. 16:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maybe its just mistake in description like 'bounty board' in whytheyarehere. This way someone need make video where Helena gives to you this mission. Bacause i can't get something from her at this time, before next piece. She is silent like a fish. My opinion Johns only. D1g 16:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I mean, the ACTUAL description. And I'll find a vid. Also: ew, fraps demo. Try WeGame. 16:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here's your proof. youtube (skip to 3:00) 16:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well ok. It's Helene mission. But this bug must described somewhere. D1g 01:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe on the mission page? 01:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Father O'Callahan Why do you believe Father O'Callahan is a useless redirect? 21:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Check "What links here" special page. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Father_O%27Callahan I'm fixed 2 links, so now there no articles links here D1g 21:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You realize that if someone types "Father O'Callahan" into the search bar, it would take them to the Jackie page because of the redirect? Deleting all the links to a redirect does not make it invalid, and I don't see why you even bothered removing it from the pages anyway. 21:52, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe you are right. I'm requsted for deletion becouse this redirect have categories. Let's just remove categories. D1g 21:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::What you just said made no sense at all. 21:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha! Sorry, i'm busy a bit... Here is what i'm trying to say. D1g 22:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So why didn't you do that in the first place? 22:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't know... D1g 22:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) craw is he/it a worm? 05:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :2 variants: Scythid or Worm. I think it's a worm. D1g 05:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::i agree its a worm. i believe faction is creature as worms and scythids attack bandits/lance. moxxi doesnt spawn different critters at once so may be same faction. 05:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know about factions. It's mess... Dr. Zed is in Fyrestone faction. lol D1g 05:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) re: do you know where this lies/is located? as far as i know it is provided by mediawiki. 07:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Every site on wikia.com uses mediawiki as wiki engine. But i'm not sure about configuration. I mean wich modules are plugged. By the way is standart feature, you don't need install any plugin to it. http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Gallery#Gallery_of_images D1g 12:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry. i should have asked how can it be configured? 12:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::What exactly is configured? D1g 12:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Gallery#Parameters Is that what are you looking for? D1g 12:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i had tried those per request of another editor. i find the heights attribute is ineffective and i dont know why. i had been trying to hunt down a solution to your request on LobStoR's talk page. i have hit a wall. you are more adept with css so i asked you. let me know if you find any solutions or ways to minimize the "frame effect". ty. 06:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::See bellow. D1g 07:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Padding fix: .wikia-gallery-item > .thumb { padding: 0px 0pt !important; } link colors fix: .wikia-gallery-add { background:none repeat scroll 0 0 transparent; border: 1px solid transparent; } Nomenclature Trim http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Midget&diff=95855&oldid=95833 Please don't do this. Simple headings are far more effective and less messy. With the simple heading we can use redirects to point straight to the individual unit. That makes them searchable. That's the whole point of keeping it to just the base unit. -- WarBlade 21:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Such notation were before me. See Scythids, Rakks, Spiderants. Check history of these pages. ::Those were disputed when they appeared, as being ugly. Personally I consider them to be on the To-Do list of ugly messes that have yet to be repaired. -- WarBlade 21:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we must do same like with Crimson Lance. Divide these (Scythids, Rakks, Spiderant faction) pages into enemy pages. What do you think? D1g 21:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::The direction I was pushing towards with the enemy group/faction articles can be seen here. Links to the articles with all explanation of what the units were on the articles themselves. Then suddenly that consolidation idea was thrown into the mix and the hotly debated with about three people on each side of the dispute and no clear consensus. I started heading back in that direction when DLC3 bloated the Crimson Lance ranks and made the mess worse. Notably, someone split Bruisers away from Bandit, then I split the Psycho, Midget and Bandit (enemy) articles. Those splits were driven partly by DLCs adding enemies that would ultimately bloat collective articles. The Bandits are split primarily along the lines of AI and grouped into subgroups. I'm not sure that creature articles have enough to divide them to warrant numerous enemy pages just yet, although the growing length of them alone is compelling enough reason to put the idea foward. -- WarBlade 22:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I looking on Template:Enemies and there is only 3 rows (except bosses) with satis me. Guardians, Crimson Lance, Zombies. With the rest I would have done the same. Split them. Articles should be split like these 3. At least only because they are fewer than these 3. D1g 22:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, loot midgets is ok. Just missed. D1g 22:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Galleries On another note, gallery inserts into the body of articles is ugly, which is probably why I'm not used to seeing them on dark page wikis. Gallery Done Right -- WarBlade 21:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have idea how to style gallery. But i'm not sysop and can't modify wiki CSS. D1g 21:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Even though the styling of the gallery might be tidied the underlying concept of a galley is that it is a collection of images. I simply have to point back at the Neytiri gallery I linked for something like looks about right. Article and Gallery with links to connect the two. For midgets, bandits etc. I suggest mimicking that James Cameron's Avatar gallery and doing this: Gallery:_Bandit. Then group images of all of the different bandit types, as well as a few places like Krom's Canyon, into the one gallery. -- WarBlade 21:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Instead of make huge gallery we should divide these pages. (See before) Every gallery contains 2-3 image, no more. My idea was just show how the enemy looks like. No more. I don't think that someone interested in gallery about 200 with exactly same pictures. D1g 22:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not proposing many images of the same unit should be in a gallery. One of each type is sufficient to show them. A few extras, like a midget shotgunner flat on his backside would be fine as well. A problem with images appearing in the main article body is that they increase the load times and slow everything down when people just want pertinent info. That's partly why I think shuffling extra images off the page and into a gallery is a good idea. Just look at all the images on the Claptrap article and consider that that number could easily double. I've been thinking about making a gallery for that one for a while now. Consider also, a gallery collecting all of the different vehicle paint schemes. -- WarBlade 22:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::You don't need create this gallery. I will not forbid it. But if we split the fraction pages, we will have only 2-3 image per page. Not 2-3*(#enemies in fraction). Fraction page should be like current Crimson Lance or Guardians page: short desctioption and links to main article. That's all. D1g 22:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can't understand what you're saying there, but it looks like you've misinterpreted what I was talking about as well. What I'm suggesting is if this wiki is to adopt galleries then I believe they should be large collections of images. Examples: A gallery of all bandit types or a gallery of all Crimson Lance units. -- WarBlade 22:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I have nothing against any galleries. It's ok. D1g 23:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Reset Indent The skeleton of the idea slapped together in my Sandbox -- WarBlade 00:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't impressed to see you'd made edits in my Sandbox. And now you've been adding galleries into articles. Are you trying to get yourself banned? Stop it please. -- WarBlade 21:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for edits. I thought that you do not care. What is bad in gallery on pages? D1g 21:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Looking ugly is bad. --Nagamarky 14:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) missions is Template:Mission begin part of your infobox mission or an abandoned project? 08:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean Template:Missions? Before this template, links must be checked. I have done for DLC1 and DLC3. But BL requires more time. Additionaly, i'm not sure about BL mission flow. I think something wrong here (especially early new heaven missions). That's why template wasn't done. And now I have less free time to these Activities. D1g 18:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::no. i mean template:Mission begin. its tagged for deletion and its yours so i thought i should ask. 23:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I commented on it. Template_talk:Mission_endD1g 21:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) images would you please remove your galleries from spiderant page. images in this respect are for visual examples. galleries are for sharing examples. please pick one of each variety and use it to show what the critter looks like, and thumb it for 250-300px. this would look better than tiny gallery thumbs and would not require a viewer to click. also if you could use smaller (file size) .pngs or .jpgs with decent compression. this reduces the bandwidth required and load times for pages. while this may not be a concern for you, please keep in mind that not everyone has your connection speed. if you have similar galleries on other pages, and im sure you do, please consider following suit. thank you for your time. 02:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :You know he's flooded the entire wiki with them, right? -- WarBlade 04:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::At least i had upload them. And what you have done? D1g 20:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. But sometimes one picture is not representative, check Rakk Hive page (corpse image important here IMO). D1g 20:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::go for the eyes boo is the original promo pic with my text referencing baldur's gate, so it stays as main image or goes entirely. i should think you can get a better pic of rakkhive, closer at least and yes the corpse, being unique in borderlands should be displayed as well. if you need help, i can crop and lighten your pic(s). in _my_ opinion galleries are for user pages and series images like the walkthroughs. i dont care for the tiny gallery thumbs when a 300 pixel image does more to tell the tale on the page. 03:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Better to capture again rather than crop bad picture. Also it's possible to capture at the daylight, like corpse picture. D1g 10:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :daylight! what a concept ;) 11:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) CNRR mission flow we suffered from edit conflicts. i was moving a note. not undoing your revisions. 06:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nah... Sry, but difference between revisions blows my mind, check it. Can you undrestand what happened in your edit? You didn't move note like here Something wrong with your first edit, isn't it? D1g 06:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::i moved the note on my browser which over wrote your revision. hence the edit conflict. in the end no harm done, yes?. 07:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) possibly i clicked the wrong edit and missed the reminder for "not the current page" oh, and welcome back. strangely you have been missed ;)